


Edelgard von Hresvelg Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Edelgard von Hresvelg x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Reader, Edelgard von Hresvelg/You
Kudos: 29





	Edelgard von Hresvelg Headcanons

\- she didn’t know what to think when she heard the news. she immediately rushed to the infirmary, where the healers were tending to you. to think that Hubert had blatantly gone against her orders, and hurt you…

\- she dismissed most of the healers, sending them away. she couldn’t trust them for now, not knowing who was under Hubert’s thumb. Linhardt oversaw your healing, working hard for once to keep you alive. it was a miracle you’d survived Hubert’s vicious magic

\- once she was certain you would be safe thanks to the healers and the guards she handpicked to watch over you, she went in search of Hubert. it didn’t take long for her to find him. when she did, she demanded he tell her the meaning of what had happened. he could have killed you, her precious love, and it seemed like that was the intention

\- Hubert confirmed as much, stating that he had intended to assassinate you. it was to further Her Majesty’s plans, he claimed - she had been distracted lately, not so focused on her goal of bringing change and a new social order to Fodlan. he blamed you for that

\- Hubert was, as always, working with what he saw as Edelgard’s best intentions in mind. but she had lost far too much already, and she would not lose you. the only reason she didn’t throw him in prison was because he had worked loyally for her all these years. he was, in his own barbaric ways, doing his duties. Hubert would now be under careful watch and not allowed close to you. Edelgard warned him that if he got too close to you again, she would not be so forgiving

\- she then returned to watch over you. you would have the Emperor herself as your caretaker while you recovered. when you finally regained consciousness and opened your eyes, she started to openly weep. it was rare to see her cry, but her relief at seeing you conscious had brought your El to tears

\- “Oh, my love…! I feared I had lost you!”


End file.
